Your'e always there for me
by Butterflies Die
Summary: So after TDWT Gwen moves back to her home town. Later Duncan moves into a house a couple blocks away. It didn't take them long to see each other again and the romance back into action. But what will happen when Duncan gets shipped into the military and Trent moves into town. Will she still have feeling for Trent or will she wait for Duncan. TxG or DxG


Duncan's P.O.V

It was a regular Saturday afternoon; I had just come from rocking out with my heavy metal band, The Delinquents. It was another regular session; Randy messing up the drum solo, Cleaver (real name Clarence, got his name for stabbing his brother 'accidentally') and Liam battling each other over lead guitar and Austin was out sick with the flu. At least I had something to look forward to; Gwen and I were meeting up at a café to see this open mic thing. I decided to go just because of the pouty face she gave when I refused to go to some to see some lame nobodies with any talent. Seeing her big dark eyes get all sweet and innocent and those lashes batting up and down really makes me melt. So here I was walking towards a gothic themed café to see my girl.

Gwen's P.O.V

I had been waiting for an half an hour now and Duncan hadn't arrived yet. He had a tendency to be late I was surprised that he still had that job the shoe store across the street. There was a beam of light shinning in the café suddenly; some one had entered the dim lit restaurant. It was Duncan; I waved at him across the room indicating to him where I was. He walked over and slid in beside me smiling and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry babe, band practice ran a little later than expected, those dudes really need to get it together before battle of the bands," he said getting a little fustrated.

"Another one of his band stories ,oh joy!" thought Gwen resting her head on her palm waiting for him to finish.

" I mean comm'on how hard is it to keep a steady beat, it basically the platform for our music, uggghhh!" he finished angrily not noticing gwen's bored eyes as they scaned the restaurant.

There was a familiar face sit across the, it was Riley my ex- best friend. We used to be best friends back in middle school, but went we got to high school she started to hang around the popular kids and I because a loner so we drifted apart. "I bet their talking about lip-gloss and manicures, over there," I sighed as she continued to look around.

"Gwen, Gwen! Are you even listening?" Duncan's voice interrupted my thoughts, he sounded annoyed. I looked back at him and rolled my eyes.

"There's nothing I rather do than listen to your of your stupid band stories," I said sarcastically, I saw the hurt in his eyes turn to anger and then to an I'm sorry look.

" I'm sorry I just had a lot on my mind and I forgot about what's going on with you," he started as he reached for my hands," so what's going on with you and your mom?" he finished interlocking his fingers between mine, as he smiled.

"Same as usual, she is always too busy to care, but I know she does anyways. It's just that I we had more quality time together." I said feeling at little sad, he gave my hands a squeeze cheering me up.

"Don't worry at least you have me," he said wriggling his eye brows making his piercings dance. I giggled at his lame attempt.

"What ever you say," I said a little dazed in his blue eyes. When suddenly theirs a buzzing sound ruining the moment. Duncan broke away checking his phone, a disappointed look swiped across his face.

"Uh, it's my dad he said theirs a family meeting and it's urgent," he got up to leave but I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, can't you just blow it off or something," I said trying not to sound too desperate or needy. He wriggled out of my hand,

"I said it's from my Dad_, _I'm not even sure he knows how to text. It must be important, sorry babe but I have to go," he answered back a little bummed out then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I sulked into my chair as a blonde waitress appeared.

"Can I take your order, please?" she asked pleasantly taking out her pen and note pad.

"I'd like a boyfriend?" I thought as I flipped through the menu.

"I'll take the chicken salad and lemonade, please," I answered handing her back the menu.

The lights on the stage went on and a lady with dark hair wearing floral dress was in clear view.

" Hello, peopleee!," she screamed into the microphone,"We've got some of the freshest talent right now, ready to blow you away, so get ready for a hurricane, cause first up we have Ally with _your dead to me_."

A short girl dressed in black leather got on stage,

_You made me cry all the time,_

_ But now my eyes are dry,_

_ Sick and tired of the way you make me feel,_

_it wasn't worth it our love wasn't real,_

_But now your dead to me._

She was pretty good, after the first three out of ten verses I kinda zoned out; finally the waitress arrived with my plate.

"A chicken salad with lemonade here," she revised looking at her pad, and then she stood there for almost a minute waiting for a tip. I pulled out a two dollar bills and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she walks off and I heard her mutter,"Cheap," under her breath.

I rolled my eyes as I shoved lettuce into my mouth; Ally had finally finished her obvious bad break up poem. Then there was a strung of a guitar and a soft voice started to sing. I turned my head around that voice was way too similar it reminded me of someone but I couldn't guess who. Looked at the stage it was Trent!


End file.
